who knew?
by dragonfly91
Summary: on ed's 18th birthday party he gets a book about strange alchemy circles. curious he trys on out. he turns into a girl and then losts his memory. edXroy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 1: the book

"No! You're not going to make me wear that," shouted Edward as he saw the clothes that Winry wanted him to wear. It was Ed's birthday today and there was going to be a party late at night to celebrate it. Winry was helping him dress and right now she was forcing Edward into a collared button down blue shirt and black pants.

"I don't care what you say Ed, your going to wear it. Everybody is waiting to see what you will wear. It's your 18th birthday," said winry.

"Since when have I cared about what people think of me," shout Edward. 

"Ok shorty. I'm glad to see that you're still a shrimp." Said Winry mockingly 

"I'm not that short. And stop calling me a shrimp," shouted Edward.

"Here's to deal Ed, you can wear what you want to wear if you promise to drink milk for a whole month for all three meals. Or you can just wear what I'm telling you to wear." Said Winry, suddenly having a wrench in her hand.

"Hand me the clothes," said Edward, undressing from his normal clothes.

Five minutes later Edward was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Wow Ed your looking good," said Winry.

"Where's Al?"

He's at the party. Come on we're going to be late," said Winry as she dragged Edward out of his apartment by his ear.

Little tall café 

Edward and Winry walked into the café. It was a building that was two stories high and on the second floor they were having Edward's birthday party. Walking up the stairs to the second floor Edward noticed all the decorations leading into this hallway that lead to a doorway. Edward opened the door revealing a room full of party decoration. Havoc pulled Edward into the room. "Happy Birthday" was everywhere in the room. Riza, Havoc, Alphonse , Hughes, Winry, and Roy Mustang all said "Happy Birthday." Roy murmured "shorty." Edward turned towards Roy and gave him the evil eye. The party went on and everyone was having fun expect for Edward and Roy. Edward didn't like the idea of getting older while he was still under average for his age. Roy simply was grumpy. Edward got a lot of gifts. Havoc got him a bottle of beer. Hughes got him a scrap book full of pictures of Elicia . Al got him a new wallet. Winry got him a book about the history of central. Riza got Edward a book too, but she got him a book called Alchemy for the Strange. Soon afterwards everyone went home.

While everyone slept in the military dorms, Edward had stayed up late reading the book. The book was full of strange alchemy circles. One circle caught his attention. It was actually more of an octagon than circle. It needed strange stuff. All of them could he found easily it needed dish soup, salt, pepper, hair of an alchemist, and blood of an alchemist. Curious he went and got all of the strange things. Locking his room door behind him, he realized that Al was not there. Then he remembered that Al was spending the night with Winry. They have been going out for a month so far. Al was a big boy he didn't need him anymore. In the middle of his room Ed drew the octagon and in the middle of it he put all the stuff. The strange part was that there had to be two people doing this. One person had to be in the middle and the other on the outside. He would have to be in the middle or else it wouldn't work. He got in the middle, got on his hands and knees. The room started to change colors and Edward started to get dizzy. He felt like he was going to die and he fainted.

one hour later

He slowly opened his eyes and he started to look around. It was the same room nothing out of place. Yet here was a strange energy in the room. It started to creep him out. He stood up and the first thing he noticed was that the octagon was missing. He needed to get out and find al. he ran as fast as he could out of the room. Edward ran past Riza's room. She opened the door and yelled," Hey who are you?" He didn't care to ask her. Once out side he realized that al was with Winry. There where a thousand and one inns, and hotels in Central. He ran into the alley that was closes to him. After a couple of minutes Edward realized the he was lost. He didn't feel right, his shirt was tight on him. Edward started to hear footsteps behind him. The alley was so dark he didn't notice the man in front of him until he ran into him. He knocked into and the man caught him before he could fall.

"Sorry sir," said Edward as he tried to move from the man. The alley was in fact so dark that he couldn't see the man that was right in front of him. The man didn't let go of him.

"Hey! Not so fast baby. Lets go have soon fun," said the stranger pulling him a certain direction. Was it his imagination or was the man grabbing his butt.

"Son of a bitch let go of me," shouted Edward trying to pull away from him. Suddenly the man grabbed at his shirt, ripping it open. Edward finally got away from the man and punched him. He heard the man back away from him and grab something in the dark behind him. Edward suddenly felt something metal crash into his face. Edward fell down and the man was on top of him in one second flat. Edward was losing it. He felt like fainting again. He heard another man's voice. Then it sounded like two people fighting. Someone picked him up. After a couple of steps the person holding him must have been hit because he was dropped on his head and the last thing he heard was two gun shoots. Then he was surrounded by total darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of Who Knew? Thanks to my two reviewers who have finally gotten me to update. Thanks Ophelia Davis for telling me to add a lot more details. And yes I'm sorry it has been a long time. But everyone needs to understand that I'm grounded from the computer until further notice. So I'm taking a big risk making this second chapter and all the other chapters that follow. Thanks for your understanding.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. I know I couldn't think of thing this good even if I was dreaming.

Chapter 2: The Girl

Roy Mustang walked out of the Little Tall Café shortly around midnight and started towards his house in Central. After the four hours of torture of Full Metal's birthday party Roy Mustang was not in a good mood. He couldn't believe he actually took Havoc's words seriously when he said, "Roy you want to go to a party full of beautiful women and beer." Instead of the women he was promised he got Full Metal. And by the look on his face he didn't want to be there either. Well that was until he got to opening his presents. The moment he opened a present that had some book in it he was happy; it was like telling him they were sending him on a mission to would lead to the Philosophers Stone.

He would have left the moment he found out it was Full Metal's birthday party but Riza unholstered her gun before he could even turn around. The party itself was okay by most standards. Roy just watched everyone else get drunk. After around 10 PM people started to leave. Full Metal was the first to leave saying he was planning to do research in the morning. Roy was starting to leave soon after Full Metal but Riza already with her gun in hand told him he had to stay behind to help clean up. She cocked her gun when he tried the "I have work in the morning" excuse.

So now two hours after Full Metal left he was finally going home. He was nearing the military dorms that Edward stayed in. _What a waste of time _he thought. Havoc had driven him to party and Roy decided he would rather walk home than go anywhere with Havoc after this. I'm going to kill him in the morning.

Roy was making his plans for his revenge when he saw a girl with blonde hair wearing a blue button down collared shirt, and black pants running out of the military dorms and into a nearby alley. Soon after her he saw Riza shoot out of the dorms; clearly after the blonde. Riza made to follow the blonde but Roy stopped her.

"Riza what's the problem? Who were you chasing? Why?" Roy asked a little relieved because the drawn gun wasn't for him.

"Sir, I was just chasing some girl who claimed to have known me. But I've never seen that girl before. She looked like some sneaking around just wondering around. So I chased her to get information out of her. And now she's running in the alleys." Riza reported stilling holding her gun out.

"Riza you need your sleep I'll follow the girl and question her. Okay?"

"But Sir…"

"Get some sleep and that's an order. Good night and see you tomorrow." Roy stated running into the alley. As he ran he heard Riza going back into the dorms. He slowed down when he started to hear voices. He stopped when he approached a man and a girl. They were having a conversation. Then Roy heard the girl's voice. It was sweet but sharp enough to be not pushed around. He wondered why happened to not know her. But Roy put that thought a side disappointed that this girl was working with men like the one that stood before him. The man was wearing brown slacks, with a white button down shirt. Roy thought for a second that they were working together until the girl punched the man and the man ripped the girl's shirt off. Roy also watched as the man hit the girl over the head with a two by four. The girl fell to the ground by the force. The man then preceded to take off the helpless girl's pants. Roy decided it was time to step in.

"Hey would do you think you're doing? Get off of her!"

"Mind your own business this here is my girl for the night you can have her tomorrow."

Roy slowly walked to the man putting his alchemy gloves on.

"Leave her alone. Step away from her. If you don't I can hurt you in ways you can't imagine."

The man turned to face Roy. _The man looks drunk from the way he's standing_ thought Roy. Roy then not caring if the man was drunk or sober snapped his fingers setting the man on fire. The man fled down the other end of the alley. Roy would have chased him down but the girl, now at his feet, was bleeding from her head. Her blood turning her golden blonde hair into a dark rich red color. She needed help and fast. He took off his jacket to cover the girl. Roy then carried the girl to the military dorms where he called an ambulance. They came and picked her up. Roy went to the hospital with them he wanted to question the girl.

I have a problem with the name. I was wondering what you think the name should be. The name it was something last minute because I needed a name for this. Can anyone help me?

I guess I'll tell you guys a little bit about myself. One thing I like is obviously is anime. One thing I hate with a passion is when, people spell names wrong. Words I can understand but names just get me so mad. Now so I can just know is Edwards little brother named Alphonse or Alfons. And is the main charter in Yu-Gi-Oh! spelled Yugi or Yuugi. Is Hawkeye's name Riza or Risa. Once I read a name that is spelled wrong I can't finish the story. Well can someone please tell me I would just like to know it's driving me nuts. Thanks everyone that reads this.

Please Review! Many hugs and kisses if you do! & ^_^ &


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, welcome back to Who Knew now with the new third chapter. Thanks again to those who wanted me to update. Sorry for taking so long. No excuses I just got lazy. Sorry. Well enough about me. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. I would love to own it though.

Chapter 3: Names and Places to stay

As Roy left to ride to the hospital somebody else arrived. Nobody noticed that this person had arrived since this person decided to change their shape. This green hair he/she took on the look of Edward Elric. Envy walked into the military dorms. Envy walked to Edward's room and along the way he passed Hawkeye's room.

"Edward wait" called out Hawkeye from within her room.

Envy growled and reluctantly turned around. Riza saw a look a hate in Edward's eye flash quickly but thought nothing of it.

"Yes Hawkeye." Said Edward (Envy) tapping his foot in impatience.

"Nothing Edward" Edward (Envy) turned and walked way. Leaving Hawkeye confused over how Edward was acting. Envy walked into Edward's dorm and looked around. Envy took in the mess that was present in the room. "I see your still a messy child. You even have an array in the middle of the room. I guess I'm just going to have to clean up after you." Envy then proceed to clean up the whole room making everything spot less. Cleaning up the array and Envy also packed all of Edward's clothes and belongings. Making sure to take the book. Envy even took a minute to write a goodbye to everyone. With everything being done Envy left the room and watched into a nearby alley. Disappearing with the darkness of the night that still lingered.

Meanwhile….

Roy sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to hear from one of the nurses that was treating the strange girl. After what seemed to be about five minutes later a nurse with brown hair and blue scrubs came to him.

"Colonel Mustang I presume. The girl you brought in earlier is doing fine. She just had a concussion. She can go home in an hour or two. She is in room 208. The door should be opened. Have a good night Colonel." the nurse said as she walked away from him then.

Roy walked to the girl's room. The door stood ajar just as the nurse said it would be. Roy felt his heart pounding a mile a minute. _Why I'm I so nervous to question a girl I've never met? _hethought as he walked into the room. The girl was dressed in a hospital gown and she was lying in the middle of her bed on her side in the fetal position. She was sleeping. Her golden hair was all around her. She looked stunning to Roy. Sure he had many women before but this unknown girl had him tripping over his own two feet.

She started to stir a little. Roy sat in a chair next to the bed. He took one of her soft hands into one of his. He noticed her smooth skin and thin lips. _She looks so defenseless when she's sleeping _he thought. She started to wake up, feeling him hold her hand. Roy watched in fascination as she opened her perfect eyes. She started opening them slowly trying to focus on anything around her. _Her eyes_ as Roy noticed again were a strange color. _Strange_ he thought _they_ _look just like Full Metal's eyes must be related_. Her eyes were opening slowly to reveal that she was seemed lost and confused. Well that was the case until she focused in on Roy. She gave a startled gasp as she saw Roy in front of her. She pulled back her hand from his. Then she spoke. Like a scared child.

"Who are you? What is this place? Where am I? Who am I?" she cried bringing up her knees to her chest. She started to tremble.

Roy's heart stopped for a second. _Does she really not know who she is? I wonder if she remembers anything about last night. _Seeing the expression on her face stopped him from asking anything. Her face smooth, perfect as it was in her sleep now had rivers of tears running down them. Her body shook as she started to cry in her confused state. Roy stood and walked to her bed and wrapped his arms around her. Roy reached out to hold her hand. She flinched away from him.

"It's okay I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about. You can trust me."

"How do I know that I should trust you? I don't know you." She said that while she tried to push him away. Roy was suddenly very sad by this change of events thought up of idea to keep her close to him.

"You should trust me because I'm your husband Roy. It hurts me to hear that you don't remember who I am."

"What there is no way I'm married to you? You seem like a jerk and a bastard. "

"Yes dear we're married. Don't you remember our honey or the wedding?" As he spoke he saw her eyes loss of little of their confused look in them.

"I don't believe you. If I'm married to you then what's my name?" _she challenged him. She not one to fool,_ Roy thought this a he thought up of a name for her.

"Your name is Jane. Yeah it's Jane. Your whole name is Jane Mustang."

"Really?"

A nurse then walked in. she held in one of her hands a clipboard and in the other she held a pen.

"What's your name Miss.?"

"Um Jane Mustang and its Mrs. not Miss."

"Okay date of birth?"

She looked to Roy and he spook for her. "It's January 28 1898."

"Okay so your eighteen years old."

"I guess."

"How are you related to the man sitting next to you?"

She gave side look to Roy. "He's my husband."

"Well Mr. Mustang as you have obviously seen she has amnesia. We did a rape test when she first came in and she was not raped. It does seem that she was assaulted. As you see later there are bruises' on her breast and they are also bruises on her stomach. Also we did a pregnancy test and she was not pregnant at the time that she was assaulted. You can take her home anytime you wish. Well good bye I hope the next time I see you two it would be because your having a baby together."

"Okay" Roy and Jane were feeling a little awkward at the moment. What was up with this women, they both thought. What the hell was she on? Once the nurse left Jane turned to Roy and said. "Leave so I can change."

"Okay," he said standing up and heading to the door. Jane got off her hospital bed and grabbed a bag next to the bed that Roy hadn't noticed earlier. Jane pulled out of the bag the clothes that she had on to night before. Roy walked out of the room and came face to face with Riza. He closed the door behind him and walked about five feet away from the door so Jane couldn't hear them.

"Hello Riza how are you doing?"

"I feel strange Sir. I found Edward last night but something about him felt odd. I know Edward has always been rough around the edges but the way he acted was off. I think you need to talk to him. Maybe turning eighteen has gotten to him.

"Don't worry I'll try to talk to him."

"Thank you Sir and the girl I saw yesterday how is she doing?"

"She's doing fine. I'm going to take her to my house and then I'll head over to HQ soon after that okay."

Hey as I said earlier sorry about the late update. I'll try harder next time. Sorry. This is really awkward for me because I already have it all written down but every time I go type up the chapters they end up as completely different stories. It's kind of funny. Well thank you for reading. Many hugs to everyone that reviews. Thank you.

PS What gender is envy?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

Chapter 4: Coming Home.

Roy grinned to himself as his house finally came into view in front of him. Roy and Jane were sitting in the back of a car while Riza drove him and his "wife" home. He turned to the petit blond next to him and studied her for the tenth time since they had been in the car being driven home by Riza. She just looked really familiar to him, Roy was certain that he had known her from somewhere. Maybe she was an ex-girlfriend of one of his friends in his younger years. As he tried to remember how he knew her, she turned from the senery view in the window to face him.

"What?" was all she said to him with the tone of annoyance.

"Nothing. Its just that we're home." He said turning from her and getting out of the car as it stopped in his drive way. Still thinking about her he knew that she reminded him of somebody and of course that person must not be very important if her couldn't think of them off the top of his head. Once out of the car he goes to his front door and unlocks the door. Turning back to the car he sees that Jane had gotten out of the car herself and was now walking up to the front door. He also saw that Riza had stepped out of the car and was now slowing walking to the door. Jane was now at this time by his side. He smiled down at her giving the best smile he had and moved aside to let her into his house. Jane upon entering the house figured she must have been out of it for a long time. The house was absoluty trashed. She would never ever live in a house this dirty. She turned her back to look at her husband who she noticed was talking with that women who was driving, Riza right? She turned back to face the interior of the house once again taking in the areas that needed serious work. Footsteps sounded behind her and two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She jumped at the touch causing her shoulders to go up which then lead to hitting Roy's chin.

"Sorry I guess I'm a little jumpy"

"It's okay. I have go to work so I have to leave you all alone bye." Was all he said as he turned around and walked out the door not letting her get a word in. Now standing in the empty house she talked to herself out loud and said, "well it looks like it just going to be me and the dust pan tonight." Walking around the house she discovered many room until she finally found the tools she needed to clean the house.

Roy was getting out of the car as it came to a stop in front of headquarters. Riza turned off the car and locked it before she and Roy walked to the front doors. Once inside they finally started to talk.

"Thanks for the ride." Said Roy

"It was nothing really actually to tell you the truth. The fact that I came with you means now I have a lot of paper to do which I had to give to you but I'm sure one of the guys covered for me and there should be a nice pile waiting for you."

"Thanks you're a life saver. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Yeah you're right you wouldn't know what to do without me." Silence followed he words. They had reached the office now. Before entering Riza asked Roy about what they had discussed earlier that morning.

"So your still going to talk to Ed about his behavior."

"Yeah I guess I will. Once he comes into day send to my office. Don't let it show that what he said bothered you. Okay?" Roy came close to Riza and gave her a quick hug. Riza hugged back letting one tear fall from her eye. Roy pretended not to notice that tear. Step apart from each other the then entered the office. Riza went to her desk and Roy went to his office. He sat down to his desk and sure enough there was a nice pretty stack of papers waiting for him. But he didn't look at the paper work yet. He needed to think of things to say to Edward. It was rare that Riza's feeling's get hurt. She had to be a strong women not only because she was surrounded by guys but because of her past. Nobody knew Riza like he did after all they were childhood friends. So he knew that Riza loved children and couldn't bare to see cry. He also knew that Riza couldn't have children. He stood up from his desk and stood by the window. He kept thinking to himself. Riza couldn't have children because of what happened to her. He remembered she was fourteen walking alone down a road her father had always told her never to go on. It was dark down that road. It was always dark no matter what time of day it was. But on that day her innocence was shattered. Riza had told him about her getting raped before she told anybody else even the cops. There was two men and a black van. She didn't see them but they did see her. They grabbed her off the street and raped her in their van. After they were done with her they dumped her out of the van and drove away leaving her in that dark alley letting her to be found by a trash man later on in the day.

Being Riza's closes friend he knew that she had gotten pregnant by one of her rapist. He remember being there when she found of from the doctor that she was pregnant and he was there when her abortion had gone wrong leaving her unable to have children. So yes her was mad that Edward spoke to Riza like that. Just because he was now eighteen didn't mean that he had to stop respecting his elders. Roy took a deep calming breath. He turned from the window to his desk to start his paperwork. He looked at the clock telling him that Edward had two hours until he had to report to him.

Sorry I really haven't been updating at all. My e-mail account sent all your guys reviews to my spam box which I don't really look in. Sorry I stopped updating because I thought nobody liked any of my stories any more. Sorry.

If you guys have any questions about anything just ask so I can answer in the next chapter. I've found out recently that I'm a better writer and more in a writing mood if I do it late at night. So there's a big chance that I just left out a huge detail. Thanks!


End file.
